The New Assassin
by Evenelle
Summary: Within the feud between the Assassins and the Templars, somehow Ezio's long lost cousin and a strange, confused girl get mixed up in the story. Not just a lost fangirl, but also an added character!
1. The First Kill

_"No! Basilio, come back!" Amaranta fell to her knees in a fit of sobs, wailing into the midnight air. The moon shone brightly above the city, casting a mysterious glow upon the fleeing figure._

I fled that night, away from my family and the home I knew and loved. I ran from my childhood, to keep my treasured ones safe. I made a mistake, a huge mistake. This is my story, truth be told. _Vi prego, ascoltate la mia storia._

"Basilio! Amadeo! See that man, weaving through the crowd of people near the pope over there? That is the famous Ezio Auditore, the one they all look for," My good friend, Agapito, smirked behind his hand. He had tanned skin, slightly scarred from his brush with death a few years back when a plague crept through the villa. Many men were jealous for his sweeping black hair and sharp, charming features. I, fortunately enough, am related to him, and we're often mistaken as brothers instead of cousins.

"Ah, him. I see, the cape, the hood, the quiet - stepping leather boots. Yes, he is quite a trickster. Shouldn't we inform the guards? They are looking for him." Amadeo inquired, furrowing his bushy brown eyebrows and scratching his head.

"No, no, my friend. He is here to assassinate the people of importance, who are we to interfere? I never favored Archbishop Baldassare anyways." Agapito shrugged.

I thought of my friend's heartless words for a moment, how cold they seemed. I didn't know Agapito thought like that.

" Figlio di Puttana!" I burst out as the assassin ran for the Archbishop, his medici cape fluttering behind him in the wind. How could I stand and watch it happen? I didn't 'favour' the Archbishop, but I did not want to see him sink to his knees before every civilian in Florence.

I felt Amadeo's hand hit my shoulder as he attempted to pull me back. The momentum of my sprint was too strong, I pushed through the people and gripped the dagger I usually hid in the folds of my tunic. In my mind, I drew the paths of our steps, and in an instant we would collide. I lunged forward, my arms outstretched and ready to block him from Archbishop Baldassare.

Within a span of seconds, I heard a crunch and a gut - wretching feeling contracted my stomach. Ezio fell to the ground from the unexpected event. When I looked at Baldassare, not ten inches from myself, I saw the same surprise in his eyes, but soon enough that surprise turned to pain as he doubled - over onto his knees. I watched in shock as he looked at me with those terrified eyes. Then I came to the realization.

I killed Archbishop Baldassare.

Amadeo pulled my shoulder roughly, and I nearly stumbled into a woman behind me. I quickly apologized. I squeezed my eyes shut as Ezio's silver blade emerged from the Archbishop's gut, dripping with blood. I knew that would happen, I knew Ezio would kill him.

Without a spoken word, the group of us boys hurried away from the scene with the remainder of the startled, and overly panicked, people.

"I don't want to die!" A few of them cried out.

"Murderer!"

"Disgusting filth! Spawn of Satan!"

At that moment, a wretched feeling of guilt swelled upon my body and I began to tremble. I turned, just in time to see Ezio sprinting in my direction, his eyes fiercely focused on me, and his wrist blade glinting in the sun.

I awoke with a jolt of pain. Beside me, two courteseans soothed my burning arms with ointment, messaging gently. I was breathing heavily, my dream flashing hauntingly in my mind. I could have done what every noble man and woman there did, I could have hurried away and forgotten what had happened. But of course not. I had to go and disturb the normalcy of life in Italy. Ezio's name and face would be posted everywhere. Mine is surely beside his.

"That was quite a show," Ezio was leaning againt the doorframe when I looked up, a playful smirk on his face. He was only half looking at me, the courteseans at my side occupied much of his attention. I grinned foolishly, despite the growing remorse that burned under my skin. Should I tell him it wasn't the Archbishop I meant to kill? I wondered, then decided against it. If I did, he would surely kill me right then.

"Well, I wanted to get in on the action. You know you have to let other be infamous for awhile, don't you?" I lied jokingly, cringing inside at my own words. I was beginning to sound a bit like Agapito. It ashamed me.

Ezio sobered up a little," You know I do not assassinate for the fame, si?"

I nodded somberly.

"I am only doing my job, my father's unfinished work," Ezio continued quietly and slowly walked over to where I lay, bed ridden. I could only make small gestures.

"I don't suppose your family was in on the business?" He cracked a joking smile.

"Actually, I -" I was interupted by a figure noisily stumbling through the door.

"Azhh! Ladiess!" He was a drunken man, grionning like un idioto. He raised a bottle of alcohol, sputtering a few slurred words before being whisked out of the chamber by three young girls, all dressed in similar dresses that were short in the front and cascaded to their ankles behind them.

"What were you saying, friend?" Ezio smiled.

"I – uh..." I cleared my throat, "Actually, I don't have great training..." In my mind, I silently cursed myself.

"Ah! Well! You have proved yourself an excellent runner!" Ezio praised, raising his eyebrows at me. He settled himself in a chair next to the bed, and I assumed he wanted to talk. Hopefully it wasn't about why I decided to kill the Archbishop or anything of the like.

"I met a girl." He started.

"A girl?" I was surprised, what a change of subject!

"Si, She is wonderful! Full of curiousity and strange ways. She sats she doesn't know how she got to Florence! I found h er nearly drowning in the ocean, scared and lost. She told me she barely remembers anything from her past. But she has said a few things."

I raised an eyebrow, "Such as...?"

" Well -" He appeared pleased that I was interested in his situation, " She said something about her mother, she needed to take her mother to.. to what she called a 'hospital'. She was mumbling about being cold when I dragged her out of the water. Then she went sputtering about me! She knows who I am!"

I almost laughed, "She knows who you are? Well, what a surprise! Ezio! Your name is everywhere!"

"No, no! It wasn't like that. She knew about my father, she told me about Claudia and my mother. She even said a few sweet words about my brother. I asked her what she meant, but that was when she passed out. She's living in another Villa right now, and when you are well I want you to come with me to see her."

I bit my lip, a witch? Is that what she could be? I asked Ezio that, and he looked thoughtful for a moment. He scratched the scar on his lip and furrowed his brow.

"I don't know, but she seems too friendly to be a witch! Witches are angry people, full of hate and disregard. She wasn't like that. She was confused, lost, and so happy to see me." I saw something in Ezio's eyes, something... Strange.

I wasn't long until I recovered from the treacherous event. I had assassinated the Archbishop (accidentally) and then, of course, Ezio grabbed my arm and we began to sprint in a random direction. From the way we were running, I knew many streets sat tangled ahead. We had a good chance on getting lost to the guards. One of the faster guards caught up to me and slashed my back with his sword. I stumbled, and with a swift hand, Ezio embedded his wrist blade in the guards stomach.

We continued to sprint, I was only a little slower, despite the searing pain in my back. I felt like I was about to fall over, but I had to keep going. If those guards caught up to me, I would die within the minute.

I didn't know why Ezio chose to help me, I didn't even know why he brought me under his wing. It made no sense, but I did know I was undoubtedly grateful. How would I repay him? And when?


	2. Family Feud

Ezio had been strange on the way to Monteriggioni, he told me of his family and how he came to be an assassin. I listened politely, though it saddened me that he did not remember our childhood. Before both our families feuded and separated, we were good childhood friends. I was often better at him when we competed, though Ferderico would step in and show us both to shame when he mastered whatever we were doing.

And now he acted as if he'd never seen me before. We looked similar! Why couldn't he see that? I was only four months younger than he, and we enjoyed our times together until we were both eight. That was around the time my father, Giovanni's younger brother, was paid to kill both his brothers. He was not an assassin, not a killer either. He attempted, then was caught. When Giovanni was about to kill him, not realizing who he was, my father cried out.

Everything spilled out. From the amount of florins to who the client was. Giovanni was disgusted. My father fled to Rome.

As we rode on horseback, I thought of this story my madre told me a long time ago. I then understood why Ezio wouldn't recognize me. Why would Giovanni speak of my father or me, ever? Our side of the family was disgraced, and exiled. We were no longer in contact with the Auditore family. My father had to change our name. So then I was Basilio Cosima, as I am today.

"And this is it, Basilio. You are welcome here." Ezio said, his face hidden by his hood as we dismounted our horses. I wasn't one to ride much, and when I dropped to the ground, I nearly groaned because of the soreness that revealed itself right then.

"Claudia," Ezio nodded as we entered the bright room. A rather beautiful woman sat behind a large wooden desk, slowly writing in a very lard book.

"You here to see the book?" She asked boredly. I cracked a smile at her tolerance. If I was her, I would have left the book hours ago to explore. I cannot sit still or focus on something for long. The longing for adventure was in the Auditore blood, I suppose.

Claudia had tightly pulled back brown hair, weaved intricately in a fashionable manner. Her face was pretty, she had small brown eyes and a smirk – like smile. At the moment we walked in and I saw her, I could feel my head spinning. To stop myself from stuttering, I simply smiled at her with the same charming smile I've seem Ezio perform. I don't remember her from our childhood, and we're not family any more... Right?

"No, no. I'm just looking for Sareh." Ezio said with a yawn as he peered into the money chest. There must have been none, for he shut the lid with a frown.

Claudia gave an exasperated sigh, "Sar-eh this, Sar-eh that. Is she all you talk about these days?" She turned to me, "Is she all he speaks of?"

I began to answer, trying to explain that he was not what he seems, though I was interupted by a girl running and jumping into Ezio's arms, crying out, "Ezio! Oh, I thought you were dead! Your mercenary guys came back and said they, like, lost you!"

And to think I was slightly excited to meet her! She was a blubbering little girl. Ezio spoke of her as if she was a goddess. She has short cropped brown hair and, at the moment, dark teary eyes. She was very thin, it made me wonder if she had anything to eat on a daily basis. She was wearing a similar dress to Claudia's, though her's was a green colour and looked much too large for her. The small rope that held the fabric to her waste was bunched and her waist looked much too small for a normal human being that I was used to.

Ezio returned her hug, picking her up and swinging her around. She giggled and when he set her down, she kissed him. Her teary eyes had dried rather quickly. To my perspective, she was artificial. I knew a few of that type in my years. They were skilled on saying what you wanted them to say, they wanted to become your fantasy. Some courtesans did that, it must be a lot more work though. The rest just flounced their body and said nothing at all.

Anyways, this Sareh released her grip from Ezio's neck and just smiled up at him. He brushed her hair from her face, and I switched my gaze to Claudia, who was looking at me. We exchanged eye – rolls.

Within the moment, we all heard a crash from outside the villa. Something was wrong.

" Here!" Ezio ordered and tossed me a silver sword. A little rusty, but sharp none the less. I turned to warn Claudia, but she was already gone from behind the desk. I hadn't even heard the chair slid across the floor! I shrugged it off, she was probably upstairs with my aunt. I gripped the sword, admiring the decorated hilt and after Ezio quickly bid his girl farewell, we departed from the villa. The sky was blanketed in dark clouds and from a distant, we heard screams.

"It's coming from the tailor shop!" My eyes widened and I sprinted after Ezio. Even though the time was dire, I smiled slightly as to wonder if I could beat Ezio again, show him my improved skills since we last competed at swords play.

When we got a good view at the battle scene, I bit my lip. I was in small scraps before, but this was the real thing. It looked as if a band of thieves had gotten caught in the store. The few mercenaries were on them, and loosing. Four bodies, Mario's men, lay motionless on the ground. I felt my lip curl at the disgusting men, wearing striped green tunics and Templar – styled belts.

Ezio climbed up on the roof, just as I was about to charge. I looked up at him quizzically, but followed up a ladder.

"I will jump, watch! I'll assassinate two men at once, it's a skill I am proud to have learned." He looked at me, and I saw the competitive streak in him shine. We both looked down at four enemy men brawling one of our men below us in the street.

" One... Two..." Ezio slid his wrist blade from it's clasp, it glinted softly.

Before he could say three, the Templar thieves fell, knives lodged into their throats. All twelve, fallen onto the already bloody cobblestone. Ezio and I glanced at each other, baffled looks on our faces. I flicked my gaze around the rooftops, desperate fro a source of the throwing knives. I saw no one.

The six remaining mercenaries looked just as bewildered as we did. Ezio and I jumped from the ledge to the ground, then stood up straight. The dead men around us stared up at the sky, their faces blank. There was no answer, no clues. It was a mystery, whoever had assisted them.

Later that evening as the sun was setting, I coaxed Claudia out on the rooftop of the villa. We gazed over the city, admiring the way the dimming sunlight smoothed over the sharp features of pointy rooftops and protruding shapes. Everything was curved, set just a certain way. The shadows were growing, taller and taller throughout the dusk.

"Basilio." Claudia whispered. I couldn't help but feel my heartstrings being pulled at her soothing tone of voice as my name rolled off her tongue.

"Claudia." I whispered back, a small curve on my lips.

"You didn't mean to." her voice was soft, but in a way I could hear a firmness and certainty behind her words. She knew what she was talking about, but did I want to understand? Did I want my assumption to be correct?

" I, it was... I mean -" I started, but my explanation was cut short by her lips on mine. In a way, I wanted to cherish that moment forever. In my heart though, I knew it was wrong. She was blood. I knew that, but she didn't.

After the failed attempt at a battle, I sat with Claudia all afternoon to talk with her and keep her company. Ezio was off with Sareh, and only god knows what they were doing together. So I decided to learn of the finances of the city. Of course, that was not what we ended up doing. I asked her about herself, and she was glad to explain. I learned her desires, her fears, and what she thought of her brothers.

"My life has been confusing. Man after man, my father tried me for suitors. I -" She chuckled, "I frightened them all off. Wonderfully happy, that I am without a controlling noble man to order me around!"

I laughed, and patted her hand lightly, "Not all men are horrible," I smiled, "Only those old, rich ones who have had seven wives before you!" We both laughed at that.

I felt at home, sitting beside her in a comfortable chair and joking around. After I patted her hand, she held my fingers for awhile, gazing into my eyes. I thought she was going to kiss me, but I guess I was wrong to think so. A moment passed, I was ready, but just then Mario entered the room. He started talking to Claudia about finances, things I didn't understand. I stood up to take a walk, planning to come back to talk a little more in about an hour.

I returned her kiss, placing my hand on her cheek. She trusted me, only after a day. She scooted closer to me, placing her left hand on my knee. I felt like fainting. I knew this girl for a day, and I was already so close to her. I wondered if Ezio would be jealous. But then again, he probably had Sareh in less than an hour.

Suddenly she let go and I felt sharp metal on my neck. A knife, I observed quickly. She had a knife to my throat, a hard look in her eyes.

"What are you planning against my brother?" She hissed.

"Woah! Claudia! W-What do you mean?" I stammered, utterly confused. One second she showed affection, the next... Hatred. What did I do to arouse this?

Claudia dug the knife a little into my flesh. I winced, but doubted she would actually intend on hurting me. I tried to scoot backwards a small length, but she obviously was in no rush to left me escape. I opened my mouth.

"Scream and I slit your throat," She sneered, " Now what are you planning?" Her hard stare told me she honestly thought I was conspiring against Ezio. This made no sense, where did she get her information?

"I didn't! - I'm not! Please, Claudia, believe me! I would do nothing to hurt your brother, I would do nothing of the sort. Please!" I begged, mentally rethinking her abilities. She wasn't just some woman, she was an Auditore woman. How could I have not seen this before?

Suddenly a crash sounded from inside, and I would like to have said we scrambled to our feet and ran inside, but I was not so fortunate. The sound startled Claudia and her knife slashed my shoulder as she spun around. Luckily, not my neck. As I grabbed my bleeding self in pain, Claudia stood up. Before jumping of the roof she shot me a menacing glare.

Everything happened so quickly. I, the non-assassin type that I was, tried to stand up and steady myself. And of course, I stumbled over my own clumsy feet and tumbled off the rooftop.


	3. Remember

"Is he... Going to be okay?" A voice murmured to my left. I was about to open my eyes, but every sound was so loud. I wanted to move, but as I shifted my eyes behind their lids, a sharp pain jolted my brain.

"What is..? Ugh – What is going on?" I groaned, slowly easing my eyes open. The pain in my head was screaming, but I needed to move. Squinting, I peered around. Beside me was the all – so – annoying Sareh, blubbering away.

"Why is there a bump on his head? - giggle - "Oh yeah, I forgot he fell. Uhm, so, where is Claudia? Shouldn't she be here? Uhm, why is he like, moving? I thought he was, like, sleeping..."

On my other side sat Ezio, who looked fatigued and worried. When he saw me struggle to sit up, he let out a breath of relief, "Finally! It's been two days, we were sure you were about to die! How do you feel?"

I grinned weakly, "Like merda, obviously."

Ezio laughed, and Sareh cackled alongside him. I wanted to glare at her, call her many things. But I'd already made Claudia furious somehow, and insulting Sareh would only have me hated by Ezio. Not a great chain reaction. Plus, it would most likely trigger Claudia's burning desire to kill me.

"Now, we have to speak of many things. Meet me in my Uncle's study." Ezio stood, so did Sareh. Together they walked out of the small room. I recognized the space at once, as this was where Claudia tended to my back wound when I had first arrived.

I slowly dressed, stiff from my bed rest. The sound of morning birds floated in through the window from the dawn outside. Ezio must have sat by me all night, as he definitely was exhausted when I awoke. The light was welcoming, warm. I felt happy for a moment, like everything was going to be fine.

"Basilio, you are well enough to walk, that is promising." Ezio sat on his Uncle's desk, looking tired but content. I glanced around curiously.

"Sareh is not here, don't worry." Ezio smiled sheepishly, "I... I know you and Claudia do not appreciate her qualities. I can accept that, but I only ask that you will not disapprove of our marriage."

I choked on the saliva in my mouth, and my eyes watered, "W-what?" I sputtered and grabbed onto the back of a chair for support. I felt that if I was to fall, I wouldn't be able to get back on my feet. The shock of his words made me light headed, didn't he only recently meet this girl?

"Well.." I started, utterly bewildered, " I don't know if it is a wise choice..."

Ezio narrowed his eyes, beginning to get suspicious of my choice of words.

"I just want to you to be sure of what you are getting into, my friend. Do not dig yourself a hole that will prove to deep for you to climb out of." I said what I thought he would accept, though I knew I could never tell him the truth of my words.

Ezio nodded slowly, in understanding. "Thank you for your wise warning, Basilio. Your words of caution will surely aid me. Are you getting along with my sister?"

I sensed him deliberately change the subject, he was uneased. I didn't want to upset him, so I accepted the change in conversation. Well, until I caught onto the path he was taking.

"Well, I think there is little to discuss. Your sister is a beautiful woman, though I think her heart is with another." I spoke honestly, skipping over what I wanted to keep to myself. Ezio nodded understandingly and drummed his fingers on the desk. Silence fell upon us for a moment.

"Well I suppose my sister is still a mystery to me, anyhow. I have errands to run, you will wait for us to continue our discussion, si?" Ezio fixed the strap on his belt and headed for the door, talking over his shoulder.

"I'll be near," I answered with a sigh, I knew I couldn't do anything drastic, for my wounds limited me.

After Ezio left, I had no idea of what to do. Walking was difficult, and I didn't know where to be in order to avoid Claudia. She was most certainly angry with me, seeing as she cut my shoulder deep that night. I couldn't risk seeing her again, with or without Ezio around. She wasn't behind the desk, where she usually was, but how could I risk running into her?

With a great amount of self – persuasion, I limped out the door. The air was fresh and warm, the sun rising slowly in the sky. Monterogionni looked peaceful, no one was crying or screaming. Everything was in place, or it appeared from where I was standing.

After I had slowly struggled down the long curved steps had I realized that Claudia could too have gone into the streets. This unsettled me, but did not make me worried enough to climb back up those painful amount of steps.

"_Basilio! It's so good to see you, how have you been?" Amaranta smiled at me and gave me a warm pat on the cheek. I grinned back at her, she was just like I had remembered. I smoothed the black hair away from her face, revealing her beautiful full face; Her soft brown eyes and her olive skin. I couldn't take my eyes off her. _

"_Good, I see. I've missed you so." As she said so, I encased her in a hug that lifted her feet off the ground as I spun her around. She giggled softly and I put her back onto the cobble stone, and her smile. Oh, her wonderful smile!_

I looked upon the street before me, the so familiar way the buildings reminded me of home. Of her, when we had seen each other before my recently past birthday. That was my last joyful memory with her... Before the night I told her I was leaving...

"_Must we sneak around with such secrecy, Basilio?" She smirked at me, tilting her head in such an adorable manner._

_I raised an eyebrow, "I am sure my father approves, but must he know about this?" My goofy grin set her off as she chuckled, then I kissed her sweetly. We looked up at the stars, shining with brilliance against the black sky._

"_Oh Basilio," She sighed, resting her head on my chest. I stroked her hair gently, trembling on the inside. She was so content, peaceful... I couldn't bare to... But I must._

"_Amaranta... I have something to tell you..." I started, "You must listen carefully, and not tell anyone what I speak." Then she began to look worried, she sat up and looked at me with curious eyes, nodded. " I am.." I began, wondering how I was going to tell her effectively, "I have to... I am leaving, love."_

_She was looking at me with hurt eyes, tears at the verge of spilling. I wanted to turn away, to leave before she could really realize it. But it was too late. "Let me explain," I put the palm of my hand to her cheek, feeling the attachment of me to her pulling me back. I wanted to stay, but that might mean the death of her._

"_Explain then," She whispered, not angry but stern. I appreciated her staying strong. She had always been that kind of girl, not overly emotional but at the same time, she could get angry or anguished within reason._

"_I am in trouble, with some dangerous people," Her eyes went wide, I knew she would assume the guards of the city. And she was most certainly right to assume that, she knew me too well. _

" _In order for me to protect you, I must leave. It is not safe for me to be here, Il mio amore. Please realize that I need to keep you safe, that staying here will only put you in danger!" I pleaded quietly, I knew she would follow me if I did not convince her. _

" _This is crazy, Basilio. What of your family? What do I tell them? Please! Do not leave Rome! You can hide within the city, they will not find you if you hide!" She was crying, tears running down her face and behind her glassy eyes I could see she was scared. It frightened me because out of everyone I knew, Amaranta was the bravest person. _

_It was then that I heard commotion in the streets a little far off. I knew that was Agapito, and that was also my signal. "I must go, take care of my family, tell them I left without a word to you. You must know nothing! Goodbye, Il mio amore." I gave her one last kiss, and she pulled me in so it lasted a second longer than it should have. The voiced were nearing._

_I looked her in the eye, serious. I pushed a ring into her hand, it had a hexagonal red jewel with _

_I jumped up, and climbed off of the rooftop to the dark street below. I was about to run when Amaranta cried out behind me, " No! Basilio, come back!"_


End file.
